1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head, a magnetic head device and a magnetic recording/reproducing device which are usable for a flexible magnetic recording medium such as a flexible disk or a magnetic tape.
2. Related Art Statement
As a typical magnetic recording/reproducing device is exemplified a flexible disk device (FDD), which is employed so as to back up a hard disk device (HDD). As of now, the FDD is constructed as a MIG (metal-in-gap) type magnetic head.
Whereas, recently, it is required to develop the recording density of the FDD as a backup memory device with the development of the recording density of the HDD, so the conventional MIG type magnetic head can not satisfy the requirement.
In this point of view, such an attempt is made as to employ a HDD type magnetic head suitable for high density recording, instead of the conventional MIG type magnetic head as the FDD.
In recording in the FDD, the magnetic head is contacted to the flexible magnetic recording medium such as a flexible disk. In recording in the HDD, in contrast, a not flexible disk is employed and the magnetic head is floated on the hard disk by a minute space. In the HDD, in this point of view, the thickness of the protective film of the magnetic head is set to a smaller thickness within 20-40 μm. Therefore, if the magnetic head for the HDD is employed in recording in the FDD, it may be affected by the flexible property of the flexible magnetic recording medium and the contact driving for the flexible magnetic recording medium. For example, the electromagnetic conversion element as a reproducing element, particularly, the magnetoresistive effective element may be crushed through the contact with the flexible recording medium. Also, the magnetic head may be worn remarkably to change the distance between the reproducing element and the flexible magnetic recording medium and thus, deteriorate the reliability with time of the magnetic head.